With the development of display technology, lives of human beings are gradually changed due to portable devices. Flexible display panels attract more and more attentions of users of portable devices owing to their advantages such as foldable, portable and a wide application range. That is, a stretchable flexible display panel according to a conventional technology brings a brand new viewing experience to users. However, the conventional technology only discloses that how the stretchable flexible display panel displays, while the principle of touch on the stretchable flexible display panel is not disclosed, thus the application of the stretchable flexible display panel is limited.